


All Paid For

by zenalite



Category: Hopviq
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis Size, Prostitution, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Aubrey gets a job at the top firm in the country, only to discover that her old boss expects more than just her obedience in the office - he expects to own her, completely, in misogynistic environment in which older men treat top models as little more than furniture to be used.





	All Paid For

Aubrey thought that the preppy college she had the privilege of attending was fancy, but nothing could have prepared her for the luxury she found in the city. Even as she walked inside what was supposed to be an office building, the lofty interior with the marmoreal floors, aquariums, lambent light, and fountains left her speechless. _ A fountain indoors! _ she thought incredulously. And then there was the artwork everywhere, from paintings to sculptures, all with plaques before them with names engraved she didn’t even know the origins of.  _ This is no place for a small-time country girl. _

Despite that, she meant to go the interview and do her best. Every agent she had spoken to so far recommended this firm saying it was the best in the country, though to Aubrey it seemed so above her paygrade and station that she couldn’t understand what made her a good fit. Sure, her diploma was good and she got that on merit, but surely that wasn’t enough to be in such an amazing spot… 

Though she was only twenty-one, Aubrey finished her studies with honors. The blonde had gotten into her preppy college on a sports scholarship, but she soon proved to be way more bookish and witty than anyone thought given her physique. Every professor there complimented her looks: her fair skin, pale gold hair, long legs, and especially her chest which had kept growing until she nearly finished. It was a good thing that reprofiled herself, since her huge boobs wouldn’t have let her do much else than work out at the gym and sit behind a desk all day. Given her otherwise nimble proportions and tiny waist, the size they took seemed immodest to say the least.

“Everyone’s going to hire those,” her agents had told her. “Nice big tits like those will land you a job anywhere in the city.” 

Aubrey blushed upon hearing it, but was happy to know they were such a plus. And now here she was, walking on her newly-purchased stiletto heels on a long red carpet that led towards her future.  _ You can do this, girl. You’ve come so far. Just stay confident! _

Once she reached the gold inlaid door of her (hopefully) future boss, a secretary looked up from behind the desk - a pale beauty with an icy look in her eyes and dark hair flowing down her shoulder. Her breasts, Aubrey noticed, were positively huge and left resting on her keyboard. The buttons of the undersized blouse were one bad move away from popping altogether, while the fabric stretched so taut over her chest that it turned see-through and left her pink nipples nudging through.  _ I suppose bras are out of fashion in the city… _

“You must be here to see Mr. Matthews?” 

Aubrey smiled awkwardly, feeling somewhat intimidated by this sensual woman. “Y-Yes. I’m here to apply for a job.” 

“Well, Mr. Matthews is in a meeting, though I suppose he would like me to take you up.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” 

The brunette got up and shook her head. “No worries, he won’t mind. The boys are just having some fun anyway.” 

Who the boys were remained to be seen. Either way, Aubrey followed the brunette, amazed by the way her boobs jumped up and down as she moved. No wonder she had gotten a job here… _ I hope mine are as good as hers _ . 

They went up one floor, and then down a series of hallways that led to a set of glass double doors. Through it, Aubrey could see a long table set with food, with men in business suits sitting all around it, while younger women dressed in bodytight suits of their own stood nearby, at least two for every man. The age difference between them struck her at once, since the men all seemed to be at least over sixty, while the girls couldn’t have been over thirty, and a few looked younger than twenty.  _ They’re so lucky to be here _ , she thought jealousy. 

The secretary spoke briefly with one of the seated men, then came and got Aubrey. The man that she was taken to, presumably her new boss, was one of the oldest there. He was almost entirely bald, with a few liver spots on his gleaming head, with a large belly that overflowed over his thighs.

“So you must be the new girl,” said Mr. Matthews. “Not bad. Not bad at all.” 

“That’s a nice pair you’ve got her,” said one of the men. 

Another clicked his tongue. “What the hell is that suit? You took that from your grandma?” 

Aubrey lowered her eyes and tried to smile. She really wasn’t suited to be in a place like this. All these girls wore such amazing clothes, and here she was, just trying to get by…

“We’ll get to that later,” said Mr. Matthews. “Come on, let’s go to my office. We’ll make these old farts eat their heart out next time.” 

Aubrey remained quiet and obedient, and followed him back down. 

//

“You have a very good history going by this,” her boss said, moving his finger over her CV. 

“Thank you,” said Aubrey. She wiggled slightly in the tiny leather chair, trying to find a decent position. Matthews’ office was about as extravagant as she imagined, though the art changed somewhat. There were nudes all over the walls, from paintings to photos, and a whole row of half-dressed women in officewear, looking at the camera with what looked like cum dripping from their faces. 

“You like my collection?” asked the old man. He got up and waddled to it, his eyes lingering over each photo. “My employees over the years. The best ones, anyway. If you perform well, you’ll be right next to them soon enough.” 

Aubrey smiled and nodded. What else could she say to that? She didn’t want to anger her boss… Surely a man that worked at the best company in the country knew what he was doing. As her mother always said, you either got with the programme or got left behind. _ I’m going to get with it _ . 

“You’re how old now, Aubrey?”

“Twenty-one, sir.” 

“Well, that’s not bad at all. You’ve got at least 10 years left.” 

Only ten? But she had just graduated. “I…” 

“You’ve got to push hard now and get yourself situated. A girl like you is no different than an athlete. You’re going to have to give it your all in the short term to reap the benefits in the long term.” 

Matthews sat back down and folded his hands. “So, you know what this job entails, do you?”

“Uhm… Your maximum satisfaction?” It was a line she was told to memorize. The duty of all female employees was to bring maximum satisfaction to their employer.

“That’s right. And just to make sure we’re understood, you’re at my disposal full-time. Your body is mine, as is everything else you own. Consider it a long term rental. If I decide to come over to your house and seek your services there, you better be prepared to help out. Are we understood?” 

Aubrey swallowed hard. Her body on rental?... Did that mean… “Uhm.” 

“I know, you must be wondering about your pay. Don’t worry, we’re the top company for a reason. You’ll be compensated.” He grabbed a blank card from the side of the table, wrote down a number, then slid it over to her.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she stared at the six figure salary trying not to show too much of a reaction. “This… Will…” 

“That’s only for starters, of course. It’ll only increase with your time in office, and assuming you fulfill your duties till the very end, you’ll be getting a nice bonus to start off your 30s and the rest of your life with.” 

“Sir, this is…” She wanted to protest at it being too much, but she wanted the cash. Who the hell in their right mind could turn down such a sum? A millionaire in less than a year’s time… 

Matthews stood up. “Shall we go, then? You can finish up the paperwork tomorrow when you come in. And one more thing, Miss Aubrey, I’ll want you go to the company tailor today and get a suit for yourself. This one won’t do.” 

The company tailor? Wow… So this was how things went at these big billion dollar corps… 

Her new boss followed her the rest of the way towards the elevator. Once there, he let his hand slide down to her ass and left it there, his open palm cupping her cheek. 

Aubrey blushed and smiled shyly but said nothing. This was probably just how things worked around here.  _ With all that money, can I seriously complain? _

Once the elevator chimed and the doors opened, Matthews leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Even though his mouth remained closed, the whiff that he took of his breath nearly knocked her over. It was not so much sour as just rotten.  _ He’s your boss, don’t forget that! _

Her smile gone, Aubrey stood and tried to appear professional. The old man gave her ass a squeeze followed by a gentle tap. “Go on, then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember, I want you here early and waiting for me. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, sir,” said Aubrey calmly. 

“Attagirl.” 

//

The next day, Aubrey came in just the tailor advised her to. She wore a suit so tight she spent the whole morning trying to put it on, with a blouse so silky and see-through that her breasts were left plainly visible. Matthews hadn’t arrived yet at the hour she came in, so she took to his office and stood by waiting for his return. 

Four more girls showed up in the meantime, all dressed similarly, all pale and with long flowing hair that cascaded down their huge chests. They gave her the common courtesy of introducing themselves, and it soon became apparent to Aubrey that she was by no means the only in the Matthews’ employ.  _ I’ve gotta play this safe _ , she thought warily.  _ It doesn’t look like he can’t find a replacement… _

The boss greeted them all when he came in, then passed by each and gave them a gentle kiss on the cheek. He loosened his belt when he sat down at his seat. “I see all of you have met Aubrey. Nice outfit, by the way,” he said, his eyes narrowing on her huge boobs as they swayed gently on her chest. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Well, Aubrey, I suppose we better teach you how things work around here. Lydia, would you be so kind as to help us out?” 

One of the redheads smiled and stepped forward and went to the boss. His hand went up to her round butt. At first he massaged it with his old and wrinkled hand, then he slapped it and got up. “You see, Aubrey, you gotta be ready to work at all times.” 

Matthews got behind the redhead and grinded against her ass, then unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor. It was the size of his cock that shocked Aubrey more than the behavior. She expected him to have… a normal penis. Granted, she was no expert, but she had seen a couple of porn movies in her life. However, the gigantic fat dick that dangled down to his knees took her by surprise. He was supposed to be an old fart, and yet the size of that monster cock went beyond whatever her imagination could spring up. 

“You like it, huh?” Matthews teased her. “There’s a reason I’m the creme de la creme of the top firm in the country, sweetheart.”

“Yes, sir,” said Aubrey weakly. How could she argue with that? Her eyes lingered over the thick shaft of his dick, her pupils dilating as she stared at the thick blue veins that throbbed. 

Almost casually, Matthews lifted the redhead’s skirt and thrust his dick inside her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes at first, but soon she just stood there against his desk, legs spread as the boss fucked her before everyone. There was no enjoyment in her face that Aubrey could see, but she made no attempt to get away either. She simply took it like a professional, and from the looks of every other woman in the room, it was clear to Aubrey that this was no prank or new practice. This was what was expected of them. 

_ I’m… going to have to let him fuck me _ , she realize. She suspected there would be some perks for the boss involved in this whole affair, though this went a bit beyond what she expected. Nevertheless, given the six figure salary and the guaranteed future she could get from this place, this was nothing to scoff at. 

Once Matthews nearly finished, he made the redhead get on her knees and came all over her face. Really, the swollen head of his cock practically exploded with ropes of thick cum that covered the redheads entire face and oozed down to go into her blouse. She gave his cock a final lick and a kiss, then got up and went back to where she was before.

“Well, Aubrey, what about you? Ready to have a go in your new position?”

The blonde swallowed hard and stepped forwards. “Yes, sir. Absolutely.” 

She came over to his desk and leaned against it in the same way the redhead did. Matthews got up behind her and rested his huge dick on her ass. The stink of his breath entered her nostrils as he pushed his head passed her shoulder and kissed her cheek, making his way towards her mouth. As was her duty, Aubrey turned her head and kissed him back, sucking his dirty old tongue into her mouth. The other women in the room just watched like stone statues as she made out with this old man, the drool spilling all over her silky blouse and turning it sticky against her breasts. 

“You taste great, Aubrey.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, trying to keep a professional face on. 

He slapped his pulsing cock against her soft asscheeks, then lifted her skirt. The old fingers moved over the young and untouched ass, defiling it at leisure, tracing the round curve and firm muscle underneath. “Very good. You’ll be worth every penny.” 

Aubrey gritted her teeth and braced herself as he yanked her panties aside and rubbed his cock against the tender lips of her pussy. No man had ever treated her this way, but now it was time for her to be good for her boss… Her legs trembled as the fat head made its way inside, her tight hole stretching to make room for him inside.

“Ahhh, that’s it!” said Matthews, groaning as he held her hips and threw his head back. “I knew you were going to be tight from the start…” He slapped her and brought his hand up to run it through her hair. The old fingers coiled the blonde fingers around them, using the pull to arch her back as he thrust inside her. 

Aubrey could see the other girls staring at her though they remained as impassive as before. She did her best to keep calm, but the pounding of his huge cock in her inexperienced pussy made her tear up. Her slender fingers gripped the desk, her lips pouting as the old man went on using her however he wished. Aubrey could feel those gnarled fingers rubbing her lips and clit as his veiny dick impaled her from behind. 

“You’re going to do great at our company, I can just feel it.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said, trying to sound as polite as she could. 

Matthews went on railing her from behind with great enthusiasm, occasionally bending her against his gutt to give her a deep kiss, wrapping his large gorilla arms around her barbie waist. Aubrey got numb from the action, but as he groaned with greater, almost animal-like intensity, he came close to finishing and pounded her one hard thrust at a time, like a hammer connecting to her insides. 

As she could feel his hands squeezing her waist, his hot seed released inside her. Matthews howled and dropped his weight on top of her, his toad lips coming through her hair to kiss her again. Aubrey sighed, but complied, and sucked on his tongue as his dick slid out of her broken-in pussy.

The boss slapped his wet dick against her dripping pussy a few more times, then sighed with satisfaction. “Wonderful job, Audrey.” 

She straightened and wiped her mouth, then reached for a napkin to clean herself up, only to have Matthews slap it away. “Nuh-uh-uh,” he said with a grin. “I want to look at you for the rest of the day. Stay like this. I might need you soon.” 

Aubrey swallowed.  _ Like this… _ So, basically dripping with cum out of her pounded pussy and with his drool dripping off the hardened tips of her nipples.  _ This is your job. You gotta keep calm and do as you’re told… _

She walked back to the other girls in line with as much decency as she could muster. She could still taste her old boss on her tongue, and his stench practically took over her nostrils.  _ Don’t think about this stuff. _ She folded her hands and tried to smile professionally.  _ He’s your boss. Just follow instructions _ . 

Matthews sat back down and looked through some papers on his desk. “Well, I suppose we better get some work done before lunch. Come on, ladies, let’s show Aubrey how efficient we are here!” 

//

Her parents were thrilled about her job. So much so that they decided to come over and visit, and help with what they could. It wasn’t a big problem, since Aubrey wasn’t about to call her boyfriend to live with her anyway. She knew how her parents felt about her rushing into relationships… They were going to take it slow, a few more weeks of dating, then sex, then maybe marriage in the future.

Aubrey was having dinner with the two of them when her doorbell rang. After a hard day at work she was eager to kick back and relax, so seeing Matthews materialize at her doorstep took the breath out of her. He looked a bit more disheveled now than in the morning, his cheeks flushed, a soft smell of alcohol and sweat mixing in with his usual bad odour.

“Aubrey! How nice that you’re home. May I?” 

He entered without her giving approval. “Mr. Matthews… I wasn’t expecting you…” 

His eyes went down to her loose dark t-shirt and weathered jeans. “I can see that. Otherwise I’d consider firing you for your appearance. But I did say I would be coming over if I felt like it, didn’t I?”

“Y-Y-Yes, of course!” she hastily said. “I wasn’t trying to imply anything…” 

“AUBREY!” boomed her father’s voice from the kitchen. She could see Matthews smiling as he picked up on the rural accent. “Who is that, girl?” 

“It’s only my boss!”

She walked Matthews over into the living room and introduced him to her parents. They were charmed with his suit and big money attitude, though they seem confused about his presence. “I was just checking up on Aubrey. We have some big things going down tomorrow, so I thought I would check in and talk to her about it.” 

“Oh, we wanted to take her out and celebrate, but that’s no problem at all!” insisted her parents. “Please, sir, take your time.” 

The way her parents treated her boss like royalty was odd to see, especially since the old man kept his paws on her lower back the entire time. Even as his father nodded happily about it all, Matthews went down and squeezed her ass cheeks one by one, kneading the young fresh meat between his hairy fingers. 

_ Really? _ she thought. C _ an’t you wait for us to be in my room?... My parents are right there… _ But they didn’t notice, and if they did, they weren’t about to say anything. They were just as aware as she was that this job opportunity was like God himself coming down and touching her on the head. 

While he chatted with her parents some more, Aubrey went and got ready for him. She did her make-up again, took off her bra, and wore a dress that she’d been saving for when she saw her boyfriend again. When her parents weren’t looking, she came out and took her old boss by the hand and brought him into the bedroom.

“My, my, Aubrey, you’re truly a fantastic employee. Your responsiveness deserves a raise already, and you just got hired.” 

She swallowed as his hands came up to her waist and slowly moved up to her huge breasts. “Thank you very much, sir,” said the young blonde with a slavish tone. The old hands gingerly removed the dainty straps of her red dress from her shoulders and lowered them, revealing her enormous pale tits. The chill wind came in from the open window and made her jump, spreading goosebumps over her chest and getting her nipples to harden. 

Matthews ran his fingers over the huge surface of her tits, feeling her tiny little goosebumps and nudging the youthful pink nipples. He pulled on them as he looked into her eyes, gazing at her as the prime piece of ass that she was, then put his palms under her tits and lifted them. “Must be a lot of work carrying these around. Maybe you should a bonus for these as well once we weigh them.” 

She was being treated like cattle. Like a piece of meat. Worse, like Matthews’s personal property - a glorified piece of furniture. But instead of slapping him, screaming, threatening him and leaving the room, she only learned to take it like a professional and accept it for the benefits. Wasn’t this worth a brilliant future ahead? Even if she felt like a dirty piece of shit whore now… wasn’t that something she could forget later? 

The older boss slapped her tits up and down as if he were playing with water balloons, amused by how jiggly they could be. Then he pushed her over into the bed and unbuckled his belt, breathing hard as he came up to straddle her chest. His steamy sweaty cock came out into the light, pulsing and dripping with seed already. 

Aubrey wanted to avert her eyes but she retained enough self-control to let him do as he wanted while she just lay there and took it. His big fucking cock slapped down on her tits, and the old man laughed. A second later he buried his fingers in her fleshy tits and brought them together to cover his dick. Rocking back and forth, he started to titfuck his young employee properly, grinding his old and veiny shaft against her soft big tits. 

“Do you like that?” he asked her. 

“Yes, sir,” Aubrey said reluctantly. 

“Not that it matters, huh? Since you’re still paid to do as I say.” 

The old man unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then lifted his hairy gut Aubrey squeezed her tits together for him. She did her best to pleasure him, to massage his old cock with her tits and make him feel welcome. He was titfucking her in her own bed, but that was okay. After all, he was the one paying for all of this and making it possible. 

Heated up between her tits, the cock began to throb wildly and Aubrey could tell that her boss was about to come. He pushed his cock far enough between her tits that the head reached out towards her mouth, then he ordered her to kiss it. The blonde puckered her lips and craned her head towards it, managing to give it a couple of kisses before he dropped the rest of his weight on her.

“Oh, fuck,” Aubrey heard him say, only a second before he came, the jizz flying out of his huge cock, hitting her lips, her nose, her entire face. As Matthews got up, he left her there with her face covered up in his cum, the of it slowly oozing down to her chest.

“You should rub that into yourself,” he suggested. “Going to keep you looking good.”

Aubrey did as ordered and tried not to think about how disgusting this whole affair was. As her fingers pushed the old man’s seed into her pores, she thought,  _ Try not to think about what it is. You’re just doing your job, that’s all. You’re being good _ .

She helped her boss get dressed, feeling his eyes greedily going over her young body with renewed interest. “Tomorrow we’re going to have a busy day at work. I’ve got some very important clients coming in. Be sure to look your best.”

“I’ll do that, sir…”

As she escorted Matthews out, he stopped to bid farewell to her parents. With his hand resting comfortably on her ass he bid them goodbye, then gave her a few kisses on the neck, working his way up until he gave her a closed-lip kiss on the mouth. Her parents watched the whole thing, her father staring with an open smile as it went down, clearly thinking it was some kind of joke that a guy old enough to be his father was feeling up his daughter and kissing.

“It’s hard to keep away from this one, let me tell you that,” her boss said as he shook hands with her father. 

Even when he left, Aubrey came back to hear her parents sing his praises. “You’re lucky you’ve got a boss like that,” said her mother. “He really cares about you.”

But all Aubrey could do was stare at her supple tummy and huge breasts in the mirror, wondering what she could wear to make him happy tomorrow. I need to make a good impression, always.

//

Aubrey came in the next morning having gone out of her way to look as good as possible. She got up at 5 a.m. to take a shower and shave fresh, do her hair and nails… She wasn’t sure what she could wear that was extra special to please Matthews except this cute pair of pink lace panties. They had been a gift from her boyfriend, one that was supposedly a joke but which no doubt meant to communicate his desire for them to go forwards. While Aubrey couldn’t make her boyfriend happy with that just yet, she did put them on to see if it would make her boss happy.

She stood with the other girls in the office waiting for his arrival, the buttons of her suit so tight around her waist that it felt like a corset, while every few seconds Aubrey reached down to pull the tight skirt down her round butt.

Matthews came in all smiling, greeting his girls, feeling each one of them up as he passed. “Our guests should be arriving soon, so as they say, get to your battlestations.” His eyes came up to meet Aubrey and he grinned as they passed over her small waist and wide hips. “Aubrey, you stay with me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll show you how well we treat our clients here.”

A few minutes after that, the secretary entered and ushered in their guests. Older men of all sizes started streaming in, some of them obese, some so short and frail that they looked like sickly children. But each one wore a suit that Aubrey knew was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe from back home, and her coworkers quickly went to make their stay a pleasant one. 

In total, there were three men that stayed past the greetings, and those sat down to talk with her boss. As they discussed, Aubrey joined another coworker in pouring them drinks, then returned and got into Matthews’s lap. The other girls were also seated next to the clients, some in their laps, others standing behind and resting their huge tits on their shoulders instead.

Matthews suddenly leaned and whispered into Aubrey’s ear, “Why don’t you get on your knees, darling?”

She ignored his stinking breath and nodded. “At once, sir.”

“That’s a good girl…”

Aubrey rotated to the front and knelt before him, lifting her ass up to sway it before the other old men watching her from behind. Her dainty fingers came up to the tent pants in Matthews’ crotch. She unbuttoned his pants slowly, his hard cock already rising to escape from them. The sweaty man meat came out with a throbbing fury and slapped her in the face. Matthews and the other men laughed, but that was fine. She was here to amuse them and make them feel welcome, after all.

“Aubrey, why don’t you show these gentlemen how good our employees are?”

“As you say, sir.”

Her lips came to the looming dick and she began to kiss the sides of the bulging shaft. The head pulsed at the top, oozing cum from the tip already, as Aubrey ran her soft tongue up and down the flaring veins. His musty stench was even worse when it emanated from his privates, but Aubrey hid any reaction. This was just her job, her enjoyment wasn’t a factor. Only the satisfaction of the boss mattered.

As they discussed, she licked her boss’s cock with worship, feeling proud whenever he laughed or groaned at her good performance. Though she came into this with no experience to speak of, she was getting good very fast. _ I truly am a good fit at this firm _ . When she glanced back she saw that the other girls were busy doing the same. They were all opening their mouths to take in old cocks now, each and every one of these model-figured women getting ready to give themselves to sixty-year-old dicks.

“Go on, don’t stop now,” said Matthews. He made pigtails of her soft blonde hair and held on to it as Aubrey went down to lick his balls. Her tongue lapped at the wrinkled and hairy nuts, bits of dried cum coming off of them as she performed her task. Her eyes went up to the boss and she saw him staring down with a grin, petting her face.

“Shame your boyfriend and parents can’t see how hard you’re working,” he said.

It really was a shame. Granted, Aubrey wasn’t sure how much any of them knew about the business world and what was clearly expected of girls like her. But sure enough, it took real determination to be able to do something so gross and humiliating without the slightest hesitation. I am a professional, though Aubrey as she sucked one of the hairy balls into her mouth, filling up the tiny space as she slurped on the old scrotum and caressed it with the tip of her tongue.

“Damn, but you’re good…”

“Matthews, let me have a pass at that new girl.”

“You hear that, Aubrey?” Her boss straightened his tie. “You’ve got a fan already.”

Matthews got up and handed her over to the oldest man in the room. He just sat there with a drink in his hand, a gigantic dick throbbing between his bony legs while two girls already covered in his seed sat to his sides.

“Well, go on, miss,” he said politely. “Show me what you got.”

“Make the company proud,” Matthews whispered in her ear. “Give it your all.”

Aubrey wasn’t sure what her all meant, but she quickly dropped back down to her knees and offered kisses to the senior’s dripping cock. She lapped at the seed and spit from the other girls and made her way up, suctioning different parts of the cock until the old man was laughing with pleasure.

“Goddamn, what a prize you got your hands on, Matthews.”

The boss sat down again, already being two redheads that were eager to gain his favor, fighting with each other over who could get to suck on the head of his cock, though Aubrey could see the reluctance behind their gazes, the animal awareness that they were only being treated like pieces of meat with their approval, only to get further ahead in life.

_ It’s disgusting _ , thought Aubrey, even as she took the huge head of the client’s dick into her mouth. _ But at least I’m doing it to impress one of our clients…  _ Her jaw hurt as she opened it wide enough to get the thing inside, but the old man seemed to like that. He slapped her face playfully, then got one of the girls to pour some wine into his glass into to upend it over Aubrey’s head. Wine worth probably tens of thousands of dollars, old French vintages, mixing with his cum to go down her throat…

Aubrey attempted to take a break, but the client quickly put his hands on her head and held her down. “Now, hold on there, missy,” he joked. “I ain’t done with you just yet.” The bony hands with cracked veins almost as large as the fingers came down to her head, and pushed her down on the thick shaft. The blonde could feel it throbbing all the way into her skull now, but there was no stopping it as it forced its way down her tight throat, stretching it out along the way. 

She suppressed her gagging instincts as best she could, learning as she went along, trying not to make a scene. Several pops came from her jaw and neck as they tried to adjust to the massive size of the dick raping her face. The client seemed completely disinterested in whatever pain she might’ve been suffering, whether it was emotional or physical. To him, she was no different than that glass he was using to drink out of. Probably worse, more similar to a toilet into which he could dump his cum without worries, literally nothing more than an object with the right holes for him to use. 

And Aubrey accepted him using them, without question.

Her coworkers were busy pressing their tits against his face and tickling him with their nipples, even as Aubrey felt her throat bulge beyond what she thought possible. Rather than a throat getting filed up, it had become more like a fleshlight being fucked, a condom stretched thin over his mighty rod. Tears welled into her eyes, but she took a napkin from the nearby table and calmly wiped them away.  _ Use me to your pleasure, _ she tried to convey to him with a simple glance.

Getting eager, the old client started fucking her throat in earnest, pushing further in and coming up every so often, making her eyes roll in their sockets from the pressure and vacuum created by the movements of his dick. Aubrey struggled to breathe but kept her body under control, even brought her hands up to her neck and wrapped them around it, using them to better massage the old man’s veiny shaft through her throat.

“You’re so wonderfully talented miss,” he told her, still sucking at another young blonde’s pink nipple from a huge tit as if he were a little boy again. “God, I love this company!”

“Worth every penny that contract with us,” Matthews quickly said.

“You know it, old man.”

Aubrey almost forgot her mouth was filled up and tried to thank him, only for some spit to trickle out of her mouth and bubble up at the sides of her stretched lips. Everyone giggled, and the client began to put more force into the thrust of his hips as he destroyed her throat. “Such… a… lovely… young… face.”

_ Thank you, sir _ . Even as she got impaled on him, Aubrey was using her tongue to massage the cock on its way in and out of her. As he got even bigger reaching the climax, the dick bulged down into her chest and stretched her throat so thin she expected it to tear at any minute. The old client only brought her down harder on his dick, crushing her nose into his stinking pubes as he shook wildly and dumped his seed into her stomach.

“Oh fuck,” he said, his old fingers caressing her silky-skinned young face. “That was wonderful.”

The cock came out in a rush and Aubrey managed to take her first real breath. Cum rushed out her mouth and nostril and dripped to the floor, but she quickly bent down and lapped it back up. The old man pet her head, clearly beyond satisfied with her service. “You’ve done great, miss! Wonderful work!”

Her heart pounded and her body shook, but Aubrey managed a cool smile. “My pleasure, sir.”

Out of nowhere, Matthews yanked her towards him by the hair. “Come on, sweetheart, we aren’t done yet.” Though many of her coworkers seemed exhausted, the old men were nowhere near done. They were all pulling the girls to them and getting them to jump on their cocks. 

Aubrey stood before her boss and lowered her skirt, flashing her delicate pink panties. The old man reached out and pet her pussy, running his fingers over the intricate design. “This is wonderful. Where’d you get this?”

“I have no idea… My boyfriend got it for me…”

“What a sweet guy. He must know you’ve got a demanding boss.”

Aubrey said nothing, but Matthews ripped the panties off of her effortlessly and stuffed them in her mouth. Next, he grabbed her and brought her down on his cock, instantly piercing her hymen with his massive dick. Aubrey tried not to howl as he used her as no one had before, literally boring his way by sheer force into her body. 

Matthews leaned back back and grabbed her tiny waist with one hand, staring down at her bouncing tits as she went up and down his cock. “Now this is more like it,” he said. As her pussy stretched around his gigantic shaft, a pale brunette that seemed the most shy out of all the girls quickly got down on her knees and started slurping up the cum and wetness that ran down to his balls. 

Aubrey put her arms around his neck and did her best to ride his cock in spite of the painful size she had to take. Matthews also opened his foul mouth and demanded a kiss that she quickly supplied, not even daring to hesitate in front of her boss. No doubt only the girls most dedicated had a long term future at the firm. You needed to know your place and did what had to be done, and at least show that you didn’t dislike it even if you hated it. This was a man’s world, and Aubrey knew she and the rest of her coworker’s were just here to serve at their pleasure. 

Matthews slapped her ass and tits, getting both red, then brought his palm down and placed it against his cock as it bulged through her tummy. It was getting so big that it nearly reached up into her ribcage, the whole shaft only throbbing harder the tighter Aubrey’s pussy squeezed it and massaged it. It wasn’t long until he came, and the heat it produced inside her seemed to mix with the pain of her stretched cunt into one big blur. 

Rather than letting them be, Matthews and the other old guys soon brought the girls together and had them squat on the table, letting the cum drip out of their pussies and asses onto each other’s faces. Aubrey had given all of her seed to the redheads, while she in turn let a blonde cover her up in the seed of all four men that fucked her and filled her up like a cumdumpster. 

Once they were done, she got dressed without cleaning, as did the other girls. Thick cum coated every pore of her body, sloshing under the suit and getting it to stick to her even tighter than before.

The clients, from what she could tell, seemed incredibly pleased. While Aubrey and the others got ready to move on to other duties given by Matthews, their boss quickly told the secretary to call in some new girls from some other departments upstairs. As much as she and her co-workers could give, these old men just couldn’t be satisfied…

//

In the months that passed, Aubrey adjusted perfectly to her job. After all, she had all the right qualifications to get it done perfectly. Years of being a top student prepared her for the paperwork and menial tasks of the day to day, while her gorgeous, drop-dead one in a million body made her the right sort of meat that could satisfy the hunger of the lusty old men in the workplace. 

Matthews still used her every hole, but there were new girls coming in every week. It only took a while until she followed him to the men’s restroom one day and saw the girls lined up there, waiting to service their boss in different ways. They were all older than twenty-five, which made them a little too old for the boss’s tastes, though they still looked like movie stars in their prime. All he needed to do was stand there as they all rushed to unzip his pants and take his cock in their mouth, drinking all the piss out to the last drop. Aubrey realized that in a few years her job would be a similar one, but she watched them attentively, already preparing for the future that was to come.

While her duties around the office grew and took her to other departments, she became a bit of a minor celebrity. Everyone knew Matthews’s blonde preppy girl that made her way up from nothing, that walked the halls now with his hot seed constantly pooled between her breasts. It was almost… a pleasure, to be known as one of the boss’s finest.

Of course, that didn’t mean others wouldn’t use her. Matthews made it clear that all the women in the office were here to support the men’s hard work. Though considering the numbers made it so that there were about twenty women to every man, they had plenty to choose from at all times. As soon as Aubrey entered a room, there were guaranteed to be two or three girls bent over desks, rolling their eyes and cringing with pain as the massive dicks of the old men ripped through their bodies. The only pleasure that they could get was the pleasure of knowing they were doing a good job and making the men of the firm happy.

Aubrey got used to the visits at home as well. Matthews loved to pop in unexpectedly and fuck her in her own bed, leaving her to sleep with his seed still dripping from every hole and drying up between her eyes. The only problem was when her boyfriend moved in, though she managed to keep it all under wraps. That a man as old as sixty was touching her ass only amused him, and his imagination never took him beyond that. Even as Matthews fucked her face off in the bedroom, her boyfriend patiently watched TV in the living room waiting for them to finish their “work talk”, making no issue even when she came back with her skin glowing with another man’s cum and crusty seed at the corner of her lips. 

In every way, Aubrey fit into her job just fine, and her boyfriend and family were as proud of her as could be.

//

Aubrey straightened her suit and gave her hair another look in the mirror. It was the end of August, and the boss was about to come back from his month-long vacation, for which she was more than ready. In his time off, she had not only found a tailor that made the whole office some new wonderfully slutty and revealing suits, but a whole host of recently graduated girls that were patiently waiting to learn the ropes from their boss. 

Matthews came in with a tanned face and a grin on his face. “Ladies, ladies, I’ve missed you all.” He went and kissed them all, rewarding a lucky few with some nice new jewelry. Aubrey herself got a diamond necklace and nodded thankfully, even as he squeezed her huge tits and twisted her nipple in preparation of what was to come.

Aubrey quickly went over to him once he sat down and took out of his cock without asking. She knew that he was likely looking forward to some special attention. She called the rest of the girls over and they brought their tits in his face and ran their fingers and long nails over his body. 

“Damn, but it’s good to be king. Aubrey, do you mind starting?”

She shook her head and knelt before him. “No, sir, it would be my pleasure.”

His giant dick shot out of his pants as soon as she unzipped them, and Aubrey could see the smear of lipstick and dried cum. She brought her tongue down and started to lick it all up, cleaning her boss’ cock. Matthews put his gnarled hands in her hair and made out with the fresh young eighteen-year-olds that were now his girls, while Aubrey pulled down his foreskin and licked off the smegma that coated the undersides of his bulging head. A few months past, it would have made her throw up, but now it was just another part of the job.

Matthews patted her head in almost paternal fashion, then pushed his cock down her throat. There was no waiting or time taken to prepare. He just took hold of her blonde hair and started pushing his pulsing dick down her throat, feeling its tight hold as it wrapped around his aged cock, the soft young flesh completely compliant with his thrusts.

Aubrey kept her composure as he tried his best to fuck his way into her stomach, as he grabbed her tits and tried to bring her up to impale her on his titan dick. Just from the rush of the blood in his bursting veins alone, she knew that the boss had missed using her mouthpussy. She had received a whole month’s pay, after all, and that was a month while he was gone and unable to fuck her however he wanted. 

“Is that good?” teased Matthews. He brought out his cock and slapped her face with it hard. The cum and spit linked between her head and his shaft, glistening as he laughed and used her. “I missed having all my loyal employees.” He reached down and squeezed her tits, then suddenly got up and slammed her on top of the table. “I’m feeling very eager today, Aubrey. Very eager indeed.” 

“Take your time, sir,” she said with an eye roll, trying to hide her discomfort. The old hand moved down to her skirt and lifted it up, his hands massaging her pussy through her cutout panties. 

“Why is it that you’re never wet, Aubrey?”

_ Because I don’t enjoy this _ , she thought, and sighed silently. “I don’t know, sir. I must be broken.”

“That’s quite all right. I’ll be using you up either way, so there’s really no problem.”

He cleared his throat and pulled her face back, then spit in her mouth and slapped her. Then he came in for a kiss, sucking in on her tongue and shoving his gross old tongue into her wet mouth. Once he was done, he spit down at her pussy and rubbed the head of his cock against it. “Yep, here we go!”

The boss tasted worse than usual. Aubrey spit him out silently and clicked her tongue in disgust. At least he would be happy now. She knew that he would come back excited, and this no doubt added to it.

He drove his old dick deep into her young pussy while the rest of the girls brought him drinks and watched. Some of the hottest women in the world were crowded around this desk, just watching on with the same trained professionalism as Aubrey’s as this old fat dog pinned her down and fucked her however he wanted. There were no illusions about who possessed the power here, and the girls were more than ready to be the perfect employees for the perks of working at such a firm.

Her perfect little pussy took his huge cock inside and massaged it with its feminine muscles, while her stomach bulged as if pregnant with the head driving into it, pummeling it mercilessly as he picked up speed with his thrusts. 

One of her coworkers came over, her tits bouncing beneath her thin blouse. “Would you like some water, Aubrey?”

“Thank you, Deborah, but later. I appreciate it!”

Deborah smiled cooly and went back. Meanwhile, Matthews did his best to push his head as deep into Aubrey as it could go. Her body trembled weakly in response but her only facial movement was a small bite of her lower lip. Professions gave nothing away. He slapped at her ass and twisted her clit, getting her cunt to squeeze his dick even tighter.

“God, that’s so good, Aubrey. I really feel you’ve become worthy of a wallshot now.”

Her blue eyes went to all the pictures of past employees covered in cum. The best ones. The ladies of the office forever immortalized as cumdumpsters, just as he now intended to do to him as well. 

“I can see you’ve been working out and keeping in shape,” said Matthews. His grubby hands wrapped around her tiny waist, his toad mouth groaning as he wriggled his cock in her sweet, tender pussy. There were more than forty years age difference between them, and that just made it so much better. Just from his sounds alone Aubrey could tell that to him, her body was a personal heaven. 

As his cock remained buried down to her womb, he dropped the rest of his weight and grabbed her tits, kneading them between his fat hands as he twisted the throbbing shaft of his dick inside her insides. Aubrey’s toes curled and she bit her lip, but she kept it cool. She just sighed deeply and said, “Go on, sir, finish up.”

Matthews suddenly flipped her over and turned her around. With her head hanging from the edge of the desk, he took his dripping dick and slapped her face with it. Aubrey grunted but puckered her up her lips in response, and uncontrolled reaction that got her boss to giggle for once. 

“Now open up for me, Audrey. Time to do you jobs properly.”

Aubrey took a deep breath to prepare herself and opened her pretty little mouth for him. Immediately, the old man propelled his veiny dick into her throat, the bulbous head going down so deep into her chest that her whole body arched violently in response. But he only groaned in pleasure and grabbed onto her tits, feeling them up between his hairy fingers as he fucked the shit out of her young throat.

Audrey had spent a lifetime being a good girl. Avoiding boys and never dating. Pulling all-nighters to study. All that she could get good grades, get into a good school, and eventually make something of herself. That she would only do all of this to progress and get into the country’s best firm in order to become a glorified cumdumpster wasn’t something she had considered. But now, all those comments that she had received all along about her body made sense. No wonder she only got into college as an athlete - her body was the only thing these men valued, the only thing they could ever valued. And now she knew it was well as they did. She knew that the best job for any woman could only be that of a toilet for the richest and most powerful men around. To make people like Matthews happy was why sluts with bodies like her were born at all.

Matthews drew his cock back and let her nuzzle on his head as he made out with a bunch of the other colleagues in the office. Aubrey could taste his sweat, his cum, and every other pussy he must’ve fucked by now including her own. The taste of his cock had now become the taste of her mouth. She wondered if her boyfriend would ever figure out that when they kissed, the taste was that of an experienced and alpha sixty-year-old dick.

He took out his cock to stroke it, and immediately a bunch of the new girls rushed to like it, to win his favor. All of them perfect college graduates, now ready to become perfect furniture for this rich old man. Aubrey only took a breather, though the boss had planted his sweaty balls over her eyes, perhaps to humiliate her some more. 

“Aubrey, you’ve done such a good job while I was gone. How can I reward you for your service?”

“However you want, sir,” she said politely. “It’s not for me to say. I’m just a female employee.”

The wet sounds of him raping eighteen-year-old mouths with his tongue rang in her ear, and soon he pushed his cock into her mouth again. Against her cheek, making the skin stretch painfully, making it gape.

“God, you look so beautiful that way. Time for the photo finish, though, ey?”

As much as she wanted to keep her respectable demeanour, Aubrey was not prepared for what was to come. The old man just grabbed her as if she were a toy and facefucked her more savagely than anyone had… than she thought was possible. She could hear the spit and seed sloshing through her body as if she were nothing more than a receptacle for his cum, while constant spit shot out her nose as she trembled and struggled to breathe. Her insides were being ravaged by him, his gigantic dick plainly bulging through her neck and chest, and Aubrey could feel the younger girls caressing his powerful veins through her skin as if she weren’t even human.

The cum came, but so much of it that he kept shooting thick ropes even once it left her throat. Glistening seed came out of his seed and spread over her entire face and body, oozing into her clothes until her thin blouse looked like it was painted on from the amount of hot cum that went into it. 

Matthews quickly iifted her up. Aubrey stood up and clicked her tongue in annoyance, leaning against the desk while the whole room spun with her. The girls followed the boss around as he took a camera out of the drawer and stood in front of Aubrey ready to shoot. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese, sir…” Aubrey managed to say coolly, faking a smile. _Humiliation… Daily humiliation…_ _At least the pay is good. There’s a reason to smile._

Once the photo was taken, Matthews came over to her. “See, don’t you look good?”

Cum covered her face and body and dripped off of her clothes. And inside, she was full of his cum as well.  _ This is just what my job is, though. I’m not a bad person. It’s just a job _ . “Thank you, sir.

“My pleasure, Aubrey. Now, you better get to work. I’ll get to meet our new employees!”

She nodded. There was a lot of work to be done and a lot of other male employees to check the satisfaction level of, and keep the office running in good order. Her back straightened and she stepped forwards, heels clacking, a trail of seed shining in her wake. Soon, she would even be up on the wall. _ I am going to be remembered in this place, _ thought Aubrey, almost proudly.

///

If you want to read more at my work or commission me you can find more at <http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/zenalite>


End file.
